


As It Should Be

by MsArtheart



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Another twoshot, Beware of the shitty title!, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Now it’s me not trusting in Delphine’s death, Unbury Your Gays?, dialogue-only fic, fix-it?, no beta reader sorry ;-;, ongoing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: A slightly different talk when Delphine ends up at Lorraine’s door.-  -  -  -  -AKA The last talk Lorraine had with Delphine before her d*BEEP*th.





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Hollywood Tonight
> 
> My very rusty ol' series "For a good listener, half word is enough!”  
> So it is that "Dialogue only" type of fic. It’s not script, it's just dialogues. 
> 
> Set right after Spyglass's death and David Percival's betrayal.
> 
> New Playlist [not in order][incomplete]: Daryl Hall & John Oates - Out Of Touch, Michael Jackson - Hollywood Tonight , Madonna - La Isla Bonita , Kim Wilde - Kids In America, The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star [yep sweet irony these three songs isn’t it :v], Ne-yo - Closer, Michael Jackson - Beat It, Pitty – Equalize, Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn , Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me, Marina Lima songs ( Fulgás, Virgem, Pra Começar, Acontecimentos , No Escuro ), Paula Abdul - Straight Up, Desireless - Voyage, Voyage, Marisa Monte & Erasmo Carlos - Mais Um Na Multidão, Debbie Gibson - Lost In Your Eyes / Sinead O Connor - I Do Not Want What I Haven t Got [ Hey! Don’t look me this way! These lyric are divine, but the melody is boring AF~], Duran Duran - All She Wants Is, Martika - Toy Soldiers, René & Angela - I'll Be Good [Sorry! When I said Atomic Blonde is the BEST GTA Vice City DLC I MEANT IT haha~ The whole movie seems like any GTA mission amiright?] , Billy Idol - White Wedding , The B-52's - Private Idaho + Give Me Back My Man and more to come~
> 
> Well, time to get EMOTIONAL. 
> 
> Enjoy~ [I'll be good, good, good, good~]

Before I forget to mention:

 

Normal: Dialogue

 **Bold** : absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

 _"Italic"_ : Character's Point of View / character's thoughts. (Not used in this Fic this time)

 **~Action~** : literally, any action or facial expression (like  **~blank expression~** ) (Not used in this Fic this time)

*Onomatopoeia*:  onomatopoeia of course! Haha *ba dum tss*

* * *

 

***~Record starts~***

 

“ The right time I found the French UHF device in my long coat, someone knocked on my door. 

I was already enraged because of  Percival’s … ‘betrayal’

(As if I were really surprised of  his turn of tables at that point of the game, eh).

Seeing Delphine standing there only raised my fury on Berlin.

I was tired to the bone. Yet...”

***~Record stops~***

 

**::: <>::: Flashback :::<>:::**

LORRAINE: Why are you here?

 

DELPHINE: I needed to see you.

 

LORRAINE: I told you more than once, it’s dangerous to come here by your own.

 

DELPHINE: And what, wait ages for your contact?

 

LORRAINE:  […] …Yes.

 

DELPHINE: You’re kidding, alright? You must be!!

 

LORRAINE: We chose this life, Delphine.  This only ends one way.

 

DELPHINE: As if I would let it happen to me so easily!

 

LORRAINE: For bloody Christ’s sake, Delphine! Can’t you see these scars!? This black eye? My cut lip?   

 

DELPHINE: […] …Let me at least take care of your injuries!

 

LORRAINE: You made yourself a target by coming here!! Sigh... You need to leave Berlin.

 

DELPHINE: But I don’t want to leave you fighting alone!

 

LORRAINE: He set us both up! Don’t you understand?

 

DELPHINE: He who!?!? Lorraine!!

 

LORRAINE: PERCIVAL!!!!! DAVID PERCIVAL!!  Delphine, leave! LEAVE!!! Just for once let me protect y- -

 

DELPHINE: I DON’T NEED YOUR- - _STUPIDE_ _PROTECTION!!_ I play this game by my own terms! …Tch. I’m leaving as you wish so.

  

.

.

 

***~Record starts~***

“ I did hit the wall. Hard. If I move my left hand nowadays my knuckles will still ache.

 _‘It’s not my wish to see you dead!’_ I cried out loud after that. She for sure was far away already to hear my plea. 

After Delphine’s departure I stormed direct at Percival’s place. He wasn’t there. But the other French UHF device was.

If I ever felt despair before, that were the first time.  I felt the urge to run into Delphine’s honeytrap once more. She needed saving. If at least I could arrive on time…

The last thing I saw was my lover’s body discarded on the floor. By the red line in her throat it seems that Percival did not used a gun or a knife. Heh. Bless the Queen.

I didn’t check up her pulse. I only took the phone to dial my _third_ emergency call. After that I collapsed on the floor next to her, almost defeated.

 _‘Don’t  you dare… Delphine…’_ I whispered. Then I stood up again. _‘There’s still a blood of a job to be done,’_  I told myself.

 

 _We both know what happened since then._ ”

 

***~Record stops~***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my triggered!Lorraine isn’t too much OOC…  
> Neither my Heartbroken!Delphine…
> 
> But I needed to make this atomic blonde bomb explode, otherwise Delphine could not have the heart to abandon her...  
> Also because I think that Lorraine didn’t explode on screen because she left her hotel room in time. 
> 
> Ah, of course, there’s more angst and rage coming soon. Lemme just put my gay heart at ease first~  
> Here this bonus; the original movie dialogue:  
> ~  
> "Why are you here? You need to leave Berlin."  
> "When I didn't hear from you, I got worried."  
> "How naive can you be? We chose this life, delphine. This only ends one way."  
> "What are you talking about?"  
> "He set us both up. You have to leave while you can."  
> ~
> 
> PS: PT-BR version: fanfiction(.)net/s/12716738/1/Assim-Como-Deve-Ser
> 
> (061017) / (061117)


End file.
